The XIXth International Conference on Magnetic Resonance in Biological Systems (ICMRBS-2000), "Magnetic Resonance for the Life Sciences in the Twenty-First Century," will be held on August 20-25, 2000, in the Convention Center - Florence, Italy. The meeting will focus on a broad range of magnetic resonance methods as applied to studies of biological processes related to human health. The biennial ICMRBS has become the major venue for discussion of advances in nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and electron magnetic resonance (EMR or EPR) studies of the structure, dynamics, and chemical properties of important classes of biomolecules. Magnetic resonance has become an established tool in structural biology, and its special importance derives from its ability to provide atomic level information complementary to that from x-ray crystallography. It is becoming increasingly evident that the dynamic features of biomolecules, their intermolecular interactions, and accessible conformations in solution are data of key importance to understanding molecular recognition and function. NMR, which is already contributing about 20 percent of the new structures being deposited at the Protein Data Bank, is destined to be a major player in the post genomic structure age with its emphasis on structure and function. In vivo NMR spectroscopic and imaging results shed light on human metabolic processes and on the cellular ramifications of cancer, stroke, cardiovascular disease, and other pathologies. The ICMRBS is the one conference that brings together experts from high-resolution NMR, solid state NMR, EMR, in vivo magnetic resonance spectroscopy and imaging, and developers of instrumentation, techniques, software, and databases. Symposia at this ICMRBS will be designed to continue the fruitful cross-fertilization of ideas that has been so successful in driving the spectacular advances in this field. ICMRBS-2000 will maintain the traditional format of poster sessions, plenary lectures that highlight major advances in each of the major areas, and parallel symposia that focus on particular biological systems, interfacial applications of magnetic resonance, and rapidly advancing technology. The funds solicited here are needed to provide partial travel support for 50 younger scientists from the U.S. (graduate students, postdoctoral research associates, and beginning faculty) to be selected from those who have submitted accepted posters; 15 of these will be invited to contribute oral presentations. Those receiving travel support will be selected by a committee composed of the U.S. members of the International Organizing Committee for the meeting. Particular emphasis will be placed on facilitating the participation of minority and women scientists.